


Come To My Window

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Come to my windowCrawl insideWait by the light of the moonCome to my windowI’ll be home soonFiona has a bad day and Dani is stuck at work





	Come To My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash February Fic Fest  
>   
> The song in the title and referenced in the fic is _Come to My Window_ by Melissa Etheridge  
> thank you so much to @huphilpuffs for beta reading this for me! <3 (and super last minute at that, you're the best)

_ Come to my window _

_ Crawl inside _

_ Wait by the light of the moon _

_ Come to my window _

_ I’ll be home soon _

 

Dani ignored the first four buzzes of her phone in her pocket as she worked diligently at her desk. She didn’t mind working at an office doing the most boring job she could have found with her law degree, but with her heart not in it at all the paperwork in a law firm felt fitting. Her girlfriend of five years, Fiona, was always telling her she could do something greater and urged her to look into doing something that would impact young people and “really make a difference!” but it would take more than Fiona batting her pretty blue eyes at her to get her back into school.

“Alright, Danielle. I’m going to drop these four forms off with you to be looked over and probably rewritten. I need them tonight. Okay, sweetheart?” 

_ ‘Tonight’  _ was already nearing seven o’clock, and two hours later than she had planned on being there.

“Dani’s fine, sir.” she said for what had to be the millionth time. “I’ll do my best.” 

“You’re going to have to do better than that” he laughed. “And I prefer Danielle if you don’t mind. Dani doesn’t sound very ladylike.” 

She bit down on her tongue hard, filling her mouth with the familiar coppery taste of blood. 

She wanted to say clearly,  _ cleary  _ she does mind or she wouldn’t have mentioned it but she swallowed the comment down, along with many that were  _ definitely  _ not ladylike.

“Kay.” She said rather unprofessionally but didn’t look up to see his expression. 

She wasn’t a secretary but if you asked her boss the older portly man would surely imply otherwise. 

As soon as she heard he click of his office door close she grabbed her phone and stared at her girlfriend’s goofy smile. She was clearly staring above the phone at Dani with wide loving eyes and a grin complete with her tongue poking out from between her teeth. Her hair in the picture was sticking straight up in a sloppy mohawk full of jet black hair dye that splashed along her hairline. Dani’s phone got covered in dye in the process to take the picture but it was worth it for lighting up dark and heavy moments like these.

She quickly slid past the picture to the onslaught of messages all from Fiona.

**_F_ ** _ : The girls want me to go out to a club with them tonight. I told Kimber I had plans but you know how she doesn’t listen. Leave work so I can escape to yours.  _

**_F_ ** _ : Do you think if I just told her about us she would believe me? _

**_F_ ** _ : Apparently I’m tightly wound and ‘just need to get laid.’ Sorry babe. Rules are rules. _

**_F_ ** _ : Dani why am I so bad at being a girl? They dressed me up and I guess I’m going. I wish you were with me. Or that it was just you and me. _

Dani frowned at her phone. Fiona’s flatmates were nice enough but could never understand the all-nighters they pulled playing mario kart and eating greasy pizza instead of painting the town at various clubs with them. 

Fiona, however, had a problem with disappointing people and it got her into all sorts of trouble.

**_D_ ** _ : Fi! You have to say no if you don’t want to do something. I’m still at work doing reception bullshit.  _

**_F_ ** _ : I hate that job for you. Is that allowed? We are at the trashiest club and they’re looking for “someone to hook me up with”  _

Dani bit her lip as her insides twisted into something jealous and ugly. She knew better. Fiona has let her know how dedicated and loyal to Dani she is and Dani believes her. She knows it’s true because she feels the same way. The dark and twisty part of her mind liked to manipulate her insecurities and use it against her. That wasn’t what tonight was going to be about though. Fiona had enough on her plate with her ignorant flatmates.

**_D_ ** _ : Want me to fake an emergency and get you out of there?  _

She waited for her phone to light back up but after several minutes she sighed and set it back down on her desk. 

It did nothing to help the anxious beast that thought about Fiona all done up in some sleazy bar with men lining up at the potential hook up. 

She breathed slowly in through her nose and let it flow out her mouth shakily. 

She tried to get back to work and hurry through the forms that she had left to do.

Her phone finally lit up and vibrated across the surface when she was about a third of the way done with the first page. She quickly snatched it up and unlocked it.

**_F_ ** _ : I told them _

Dani sat in silence, unsure how to respond. Sure, it was technically about both of them but Fiona was there dealing with it all by herself and Dani honestly couldn't guess how some of them reacted. Tilly was an old friend of Fiona's from uni, and was who brought in the other two girls to rent a big house all together with after uni. Dani had heard some backwards comments from the other two, especially the rather opinionated Kimber. It really could have gone any direction. Anxiety twisted in her gut as her phone lit up again.

**_F_ ** _ : I wish you were off. I want to stay over. If that's okay?  _ _  
_ It was followed with an immediate:

**_F_ ** _ : People suck. _

Dani snapped out of it and aggressively jabbed the call button.

Fiona answered on half a ring.

“Fiona! What happened, are you okay? I-”   
“Dani. Dani slow down I’m fine.”    
Dani let out a breath of relief.

“So… how…” She trailed off and listened to Fiona’s breathing.

“It went fine.” It was obvious she was starting to cry. “Tilly was great about it. You were right you knew she would be. Kimber…”

“Kimber what?” Dani snapped.

“Dani… it’s fine she just made it into this whole thing about if I watched them when they changed their clothes and she said I stare at her when she walks from the bathroom to her room in a towel. And I– I don’t! It’s not true but she freaked Alyce out and I don’t know if they want to live with me anymore! I don’t know if I want to live with them! I don’t  _ need  _ them!” 

“You don’t,” Dani agreed. 

There was silence on the other end again.

“Fi, meet me at mine. I have to wrap up here but I’m going to finish the one I’m on and tell him I have to leave.”

“I don’t have the keys for your place with me,” She sniffed. “I don’t want to go back there, Dani and I don’t want to go back in the club. I–”

“My window.” 

“What?” Fiona asked warily.

“My window isn’t locked. You can just–”

“Dani how many times have I told you that isn’t safe! Lock your windows! What if a murderer crawls into your house an–”

 

“ _ Fiona _ !”

Dani listened to her ragged breathing through the phone. 

“No murderer is going to see my crappy broken down flat and decide to check to see if the window’s locked. I’ll lock it from now on. Can you just please meet me there?” She softened her voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Fiona whispered. “Okay, but you have to hurry.”

“I’ll get out of this as soon as I can.” Dani promised. 

 

Dani hurried through the paper she was moseying through beforehand. Getting one paper done would be better than none and it was just what her boss was going to have to accept.

She jolted to her feet fifteen minutes later and rapt on his door and swung it open at his grunt of acknowledgement.

“Hi. I’m so sorry but I have a family emergency and I have to leave. I got through one form but the other two are going to take longer.” She set the paper still wet with ink down on his desk and ducked back out of his office without waiting for a reply. She hurriedly grabbed her coat and jogged out of the building.

After waiting in the infuriating rain for her uber to reach her and suffering through small talk of a really nice driver who just wouldn’t pick up the hint that she didn’t want to chat, they were finally pulling up to Dani’s flat. 

“Thank you so much!” She called over her shoulder as she bailed out of the car before it was to a complete stop. 

She went to sprint up the steps to let herself in when she caught a glimpse of her bedroom window out of the corner of her eye. 

Fiona was sitting a short way away from it, her silhouette standing out in the light moonlight that was casting everything in a strange yet comforting lighting.

She grinned to herself and descended the stairs to make her way over to the window instead.

Quietly, she hoisted herself up onto her window sill. It was one of the few times in her life she was actually grateful for her height. 

She slid through the opening, delighted that Fiona hadn’t noticed yet.

Her initial plan was to scare the hell out of her girlfriend, a favorite pastime and guilty pleasure of hers, but was cut short by her girlfriend’s striking appearance.

She was sat with her knees propped up and thin freckled arms placed on top of them. It was her go to “Fiona’s upset” position. Her hair tumbled down one shoulder, dark and straight and perfect in a way Dai was always jealous and in awe of. She had dark makeup that glittered and shone around her vibrant blue eyes. The entire imagery of her knocked the breath out of Dani. She was so in love with such a gorgeous woman.

Fiona sniffed and Dani realized with a start she was crying.

“ _ Fi _ , hey it’ll be okay.” She reached for her shoulder when Fiona bolted to her feet and was halfway to the bedroom door grasping her chest before she met Dani’s eyes and sunk to the floor, her blue eyes still wide in surprise.

“ _ Why did you go through your window!” _

“I saw you and thought it’d be… romantic…” They stared at each other for a half of a second before they both burst into laughter. 

Fiona collapsed on the floor, her entire body shaking with giggles. Dani crawled across her floor over to her, half blinded by the tears from how hard she was laughing that were blurring her vision.

She slumped over onto Fiona on the floor.

Her head shook as she laid it on Fiona’s chest that was still shaking with laughter.

She turned her head up and placed the softest kiss on Fiona’s made up lips. 

“You’re going to get this ugly red orange all over yourself.” Fiona said with a frown as she gently touched her lips.

Dani sat up and ran a hand through Fiona’s hair.

“I don’t mind.” she said softly.

“I don’t want to go back there.” Fiona said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Stay here. I’ve been wanting you to for months now anyway.”

Fiona just nodded but gripped Dani’s hand tight. 

“I hate not being me around them. Tilly was so nice and I’m glad we’ll stay friends but the other two….” she trailed off, glancing up at Dani. “I feel like I don’t even look like me. I’m they’re straight friend Fiona. Not their friend in a committed long term relationship with her best friend with a smoking body.” 

Dani rolled her eyes.

“I think you’re beautiful.” she whispered. “I think it brings out your features I’m already crazy about; like those cheekbones and the shape of your lips and the way that your eyes pop in that eye makeup.” 

Fiona bit her lip. 

“Although...” Dani stood up and pulled Fiona to her side and lead her to the en suite bathroom. “I think I prefer my Fi.” She dug around in a cabinet until she found what she was looking for.

She tore the package open with her teeth and winked ridiculously at Fiona who rolled her eyes fondly.

“My Fi, with her freckles and glasses.” She swiped the makeup wipe gently over her face. 

“My weird, random best friend who I can always count on for an animal fact or an insanely inappropriate innuendo out of the blue.”

She scrubbed off the glitter around her eyes and washed away all of the cover up and unnatural color staining Fiona’s lips.

“My Fi with the crazy space bun hair that’s hardly ever even or that well contained, for that matter. I know you worry about whether or not it ‘makes you look immature’ but I love it. I love how you can go from being the most youthful person I know full of imagination and made up worlds to someone who is so brilliant and full of amazing advice.” She beamed.

“Fi- I think you’re stunning the way that you are and if people can’t see that- If people can’t  _ appreciate  _ that then fuck them. I can’t stand anybody making you feel like who you are is less in any way. This is the Fiona I’m sickeningly in love with.” She turned her towards the mirror.

Fiona’s face was still splotchy from being scrubbed and her eyes were swollen from crying. She stared at Dani in the mirror before spinning around and wrapping her arms tight around her. 

 

_I don't care what they think_

__

_I don't care what they say_

__

_What do they know_

__

_About this love anyway?_

__

_Come to my window_

__

__

_I'm coming home_

__

__

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all the lovely people in the word war chats because I know this fic wouldn't have gotten done without the chats or encouragement ;)  
> Please let me know if you liked it!!


End file.
